Rasa Semangka
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: Global Warming sudah datang ke Soul Society. Maka diadakanlah pesta semangka yang mendadak di kantor divisi 10, tapi ada sesuatu yang gempar terjadi di sana! Ada apa ya? Lagi-lagi judul yang abal. HitsuHina saya yang pertama. RnR, plz?


**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**WARNING :** Setengah bahasa gaul! Gaje, OOC? YES!! -ditendang-

**NOTE : **"berbicara", _'berpikir'_

Fic HitsuHina pertama saya! Dan...  
Lagi-lagi judulnya **abal kuadrat** seperti fic saya yang lainnya! Ah sudahlah, saya memang begitu... *digebukin*

Aneh... Saya **benci** semangka tapi bikin fic tentang semangka! =))  
Dan ini terinspirasi dari panasnya gakure saya. Beuh ah! Kalau sekali panas, panasnya nggak tahan bangeth!! Ini aja saya buat pas lagi panas-panasnya suhu kamar saya!  
Yosh! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Rasa Semangka**

by : Jess Kuchiki

***

Suatu hari yang damai di Soul Society, di mana burung-burung... Ah, tidak. Hari ini benar-benar BUKANLAH hari yang damai untuk Soul Society, karena... _GLOBAL WARMING_ sudah memanaskan kota taman jiwa yang tenang itu beserta akar-akarnya! Para shinigami yang harusnya bekerja menjaga setiap sudut di Seireitei dari amukan para Hollow itu lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri dan berteduh di dalam gedung divisinya.

Kenapa tidak? Pasukan Hollow yang biasanya tak pernah absen hadir untuk mengganggu itu pun juga lebih memilih tetap tinggal di Hueco Mundo karena panasnya _Global Warming_ yang menghampiri Soul Society dan Karakura sudah bukan gosip bohong lagi. (?)

**Di Hueco Mundo...**

"Woi! Kenapa kalian pada ngumpul di sini?!" tanya Aizen mencak-mencak begitu melihat para bawahannya terlihat santai menikmati sinar bulan.

"Maaf, Bos! Di Karakura panas soalnya!" balas Grimmjow sambil tiduran.

"Di Soul Society juga," tambah Ulquiorra yang juga lagi tiduran sambil membaca majalah _play-boy_ _special edition_ yang sempat dia beli sewaktu jalan-jalan di Karakura. (??)

"Panas itu nggak sehat, bisa-bisa merusak rambut indahku ini," sambung si _cover-boy_ bernama Szayel.

"Panas juga membuat kepala saya terpanggang," lagi-lagi disambung oleh Zommari, satu-satunya espada yang tak punya rambut alias gundul.

"Siapa suruh botak?!" tanya Nnoitra dengan tawanya yang meledak-ledak. Zommari hanya tetap diam dan cuek. Sementara Espada yang lainnya terlihat asyik bermain kelereng rame-rame. (?)

Kedua bola mata Aizen membulat dan geram melihat semua kelakuan bawahannya. "Dasar pemalas!! Alasannya juga nggak mutu!! Kalian ini aku ciptakan untuk menggangu umat manusia! Membuat kekacauan di dunia dan menyebarkan ajaran sesat!!"

"Maaf, Bos! Kami bukan anggota partai ajaran sesat!" balas Grimmjow mewakili semua saudara-saudaranya.

"Lagian kami memang tak punya agama," tambah Szayel yang asik berkaca di cermin bermodel bunga miliknya.

"Hm, hm." Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangan mata mesumnya dari majalah _play-boy_ yang di hadapannya.

Aizen _sweatdrop_. Dia terlihat pasrah melihat tingkah semua bawahannya itu. "Grrr... Aku bisa gila kalau melihat kalian begini!! Terserah deh kalian mau ngapain!! Aku mau cuti!!" gerutunya.

"Baik, Bos...." serentak semua bawahannya dengan nada malas.

***

**Di Soul Society,** **Seireitei,** **Divisi 10...**

"Gilaaaaa... Puanas banget..." gerutu lelaki berambut putih sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan selembar kertas yang di tangan kirinya, sementara kuas yang di tangan kanannya tak berhenti menulis di atas lembaran kertas yang sudah menjadi musuh harian kapten itu.

"Taichou..." panggil wakil kaptennya yang lagi selonjoran di _sofa_.

"Ada apa, Matsumoto?"

"Kita keluar yuk," ajak wanita itu.

"Ngapain? Nggak bisa lihat di luar itu panasnya kayak mana? Di dalam aja udah panas, apalagi di luar? Lagipula masih banyak _paper-work_ yang harus dikerjakan," keluh sang kapten cebol sambil menoleh pada segunung _paper-work_ yang masih numpuk di bawah mejanya.

"Kita istirahat sebentar..." ucap Matsumoto yang masih selonjoran di atas _sofa_nya.

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang tadi, banyak tugas dan panas."

Suasana kantor divisi itu hening beberapa menit.

"Taichou..." panggil Matsumoto lagi. Kali ini dia sedang memandang majalah _Zodiak_ yang dia beli di Karakura.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ramalan bintangmu bilang kalau hari ini hari keberuntunganmu, lho."

"Aku tak percaya ramalan," jawab Hitsugaya singkat. "Memang isinya apaan?"

"Lho, bukannya tadi Taichou bilang nggak percaya ramalan?"

"Bilang saja! Aku hanya ingin tahu!" balasnya dengan cuek. Matsumoto cengo melihat sikap plin-plan kaptennya itu.

"Katanya, hari ini Taichou akan mendapat sesuatu yang sudah lama Taichou inginkan. Wah, memangnya selama ini Taichou menginginkan apa?" tanya Matsumoto setelah membacakan ramalan dalam majalah itu.

Hitsugaya mendelik. "Ramalan apa itu? Yang kuingikan selama ini adalah agar kau mengerjakan tugasmu sampai tuntas! Ha, tapi tak pernah terjadi tuh! Ramalan palsu!"

"Aku akan mengerjakannya nanti, Taichou," balasnya santai.

Dan... Suasana kantor divisi itu hening untuk kedua kalinya.

"Matsumoto," panggil kapten cebol itu.

"Ada apa, Taichou?"

"Daripada kau bermalas-malas begitu, lebih baik kau mengerjakan _paper-work_ yang di mejamu!" perintah Hitsugaya yang sudah geram melihat kemalasan wakil kaptennya.

"Nanti saja, Taichou... Lagian panas," balas Matsumoto dengan nada malas abis.

"MA-TSU-MO-TO...."

"Tapi benaran panas banget, Taichou." Matsumoto mulai mengibas pakaiannya sehingga belahan dadanya terlihat lebih jelas dan nyata. (?)

Melihat kelakuan 'pelecehan' wakil kaptennya itu, Hitsugaya pun tak tinggal diam. "Hei! Tak bisakah kau bersikap sopan pada kaptenmu ini?!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah Taichou bukan anak-anak lagi?" goda Matsumoto yang perlahan-lahan menarik obi(*) yang bisa membuat bajunya terbuka.

"HAH?! M-MATSUMOTO!! ...KAU BERANI MEMBUKA PAKAIANMU DI DEPANKU?!!"

"Kenapa tidak? Tentu saja aku berani," balas wanita berambut ombak itu dengan senyum iblisnya.

"T-T-TIDAK!!" Kapten cebol itu mulai menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kantor divisi itu terbuka dengan keras.

**BRAAAK!!**

"Permisi!"

"Shiro-chan!"

"Yo, Toushiro!"

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!" reflek sang kapten berambut putih itu begitu mendengarnya.

"Wah, ternyata anak kecil seperti kau bisa berpikiran mesum juga!" ujar lelaki berambut jeruk begitu melihat wajah Hitsugaya merah padam dan Matsumoto sedang merapikan pakaiannya.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG ANAK KECIL?!!"

"Akhirnya ada tamu yang datang," kata Matsumoto girang ketika melihat Renji dan Kira datang membawa semangka.

"Taichou, kami izin masuk ye!" Renji dan Kira memberi salam. Hitsugaya hanya menoleh ke arah semangka yang mereka bawa dengan segudang pertanyaan.

"Shiro-chan! Lihat apa yang kubawa," ucap Hinamori yang punya maksud berkunjung di divisi itu.

"Aku bilang 'Hitsugaya-taichou'. Kenapa kalian membawa semangka?"

"Tadinya aku kesulitan membawa semangka-semangka ini ke kantormu, untunglah Rukia-chan dan yang lainnya membantuku," jelas Hinamori sambil menoleh pada Renji dan Kira yang sudah di dalam ruangan, juga lelaki berambut jeruk yang masih berdiri di hadapan Hitsugaya sambil memegang semangka.

"...Kurosaki, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Hitsugaya langsung.

"Aku? Karena nggak ada kerjaan, aku diajak kencan oleh Rukia ke sini," jawab Ichigo polos.

Rukia yang berada di samping Ichigo mendelik. "Siapa yang mengajakmu kencan? Aku hanya mengajakmu liburan sejenak karena tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Hollow sama sekali."

"Nah... Tuh kan, dia peduli banget denganku." Ichigo tersenyum bangga.

"Ichigoooo!!" bentak Rukia yang wajahnya sudah merah karena malu.

"Terserahlah, yang pasti aku tak mau ada keramaian di tempat..... ku?" ucapan Hitsugaya melambat begitu tersadar kalau kantor divisinya sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang tak diundang.

**Syaat! Syaat!!**

Suara ayunan pedang memotong beberapa buah semangka.

"Taichou! Ini semangka untukmu! Sudah dipotong oleh Abarai, lho!" kata Matsumoto sambil menunjuk potongan-potongan semangka yang sudah siap dimakan.

"Huahaha! Aku ambil yang besar!" ujar Hisagi, wakil kapten divisi 9 yang diam-diam masuk lewat jendela. (nggak elit banget)

"Aku juga mau!!" kata Iba, wakil kapten divisi 7 dari jendela ruangan itu.

"Sabar, semuanya pasti dapat. Masih banyak," kata Kira yang membagi-bagi potongan semangka.

"Ayo kita makan!" Ichigo pun meramaikan suasana.

"Shiro-chan! Ini semangkamu!" Hinamori mengangkat sepotong semangka pada Hitsugaya.

_'Kalau bukan karena semangka, semua orang yang ada di sini sudah aku usir dari kantor ini...'_ kata Hitsugaya dalam hati yang berusaha sabar. "Iya, iya! Aku mau!"

Akhirnya kapten cebol itu melangkah ke tempat pemotongan dan dengan lahapnya memakan semangka-semangka yang ada di sana bersama yang lainnya.

*

Merasa sudah puas menikmati puluhan potongan semangka (buset), kapten cebol itu menghampiri gadis bermata _hazel_ yang sedang duduk di sofa kantornya itu.

"Hinamori, aku mau tanya sesuatu..." kata Hitsugaya pada Hinamori yang lagi asyik bicara dengan Rukia.

Hinamori menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya. "Ada apa Shiro-chan?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Kau terlalu keseringan memanggilku begitu," gerutu Hitsugaya yang berdiri di samping sofa itu.

Hinamori hanya tertawa kecil mendengar komentar kapten itu. "Jadi kau mau tanya apa?"

"Aku hanya mau tanya, dari mana sem--"

Belum siap bicara, tiba-tiba Matsumoto datang mendekati Hitsugaya dan....

**DUAAAK!**

Untuk kesekian kalinya kepala Hitsugaya terpental setelah terkena 'serangan dada maut' Matsumoto. Tapi celakanya, Hitsugaya tergelincir ke depan dan membuat tubuh mungilnya menindih gadis yang di depannya tadi. Yang parahnya lagi, bibirnya mendarat tepat di bibir gadis itu. Langsung saja, semua terkejut tak karuan melihat kejadian tak disengaja itu.

**CUUUPP~!!**

Suasana yang tadi ramai tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu pun menoleh pada Hitsugaya dan Hinamori yang sedang melakukan 'adegan yang tak disengaja'. Tak ada suara sedikitpun yang terdengar, bahkan kita bisa mendengar suara langka kecoa yang menyelinap di bawah meja kerja Hitsugaya. (?)

Setelah melepas ciuman tak terduga itu, kedua orang itu tetap terdiam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Masih saling memandang dengan wajah kaget dan merah padam.

"Kyaaaaa!! Maaf, Taichou! Tapi, Taichou mesum!!! Masa berani berbuat mesum di depan banyak orang begini?!!" teriak Matsumoto untuk mengembalikan suasana keramaian di ruangan itu.

"A-A....!!" Hitsugaya _speechless_ dengan wajahnya yang benar-benar mendidih malu dan cepat-cepat bangkit.

"Toushiro! Kau sudah besar rupanya!! Aku bangga berteman denganmu!!" teriak Ichigo lebay.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!" refleknya.

"Rukia! Ayo kita lakukan hal yang sama di hadapan semua orang sekarang juga!!" Ichigo bersiap-siap memeluk Rukia yang di sampingnya. Tapi...

"Ihh!! Dasar hentai!!" jawab Rukia sambil nonjok Ichigo sampai terpental 2,5 meter.

"Hitsugaya-taichou ternyata berani ya..." ujar Renji pelan. Kira diam tanpa kata dan Iba masih asik memakan semangka di luar jendela. (Yee, berarti dia nggak tahu kejadiannya)

"Ini bisa jadi halaman pertama di majalah bulanan Seireitei!" kata Hisagi semangat.

"Wah, Taichou... Jadi ini yang Taichou inginkan ya?" kata Matsumoto dengan tawa iblisnya.

"DIAM KALIAAAAN!!" bentak Hitsugaya.

Sang kapten berambut putih itu menghiraukan semua pandangan mata yang melihatnya, dia menatap Hinamori yang masih terdiam.

"A... H-Hinamori... A-"

Dia benar-benar sungguh bingung, tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya saat itu. Tiba-tiba Hinamori bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari keluar dari kantor divisi itu.

"Ah! Hinamori!!" pekiknya saat melihat gadis bermata _hazel_ itu keluar ruangan. "Lihat apa yang kalian lakukan!!" kata Hitsugaya memandang semua orang yang ada di ruangannya.

"Toushiro! Kau harus tanggung jawab nih!" Ichigo menuduh kapten cebol itu.

"Iya, Taichou harus tanggung jawab!" kata Renji dan Hisagi serentak. Sementara Rukia dan Kira angguk-angguk setuju.

"Taichou, cepat tanggung jawab!" tambah Matsumoto yang jelas-jelas adalah biang keroknya.

"Itu semua salahmu, Matsumoto!!"

"Seharusnya Taichou berterima kasih padaku karena sudah mendapatkan ciuman dari orang yang disuka," balas Matsumoto sambil siul-siul. Wajah Hitsugaya kembali menjadi merah.

"Ahh! Sialan!!" ucap Hitsugaya marah sembari keluar dari kantor yang mendesaknya untuk keluar mencari Hinamori.

**BLAAM!!**

Kantor divisi itu hening beberapa saat.

"Eh, semuanya," panggil Matsumoto memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa, Matsumoto-san?" Kira merespon duluan.

"Kita ikutin, yuk!" ajak Matsumoto pada seluruh shinigami yang di ruangan itu.

***

Tak lama berjalan, sang kapten berambut putih itu menemukan sosok yang dia cari.

"Hinamori!" Dia pun berlari menghampiri gadis itu dan berkata, "M-Maaf buat yang tadi... Aku benar-benar tak sengaja!"

Gadis bermata _hazel_ itu menggeleng pelan kepalanya. "Tidak, apa-apa."

"...Dan kenapa tadi kau lari?" tanya Hitsugaya. "Apa kau marah karena aku... Ehmm... Errr..."

"B-Bukan begitu! Aku tidak marah padamu, Shiro-chan..." Hinamori gelagapan.

"Jadi?"

"Aku... Aku hanya... Malu," jawab gadis itu sambil memegangi wajah merahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlaaah... Aku pikir kau marah padaku."

"Aku tak akan marah. Karena memang hanya Shiro-chan saja yang ku--" Kalimat yang diucapkan Hinamori berhenti.

"Ku? 'Ku' apa?"

"Lu... Lupakan saja!"

Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum padanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, rasa ciuman darimu tadi benar-benar enak," ujar Hitsugaya sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

"Rasa? Seperti apa rasanya?" tanya Hinamori bingung.

"Rasa yang paling kusuka. Rasa semangka," jawab Hitsugaya polos dan tersenyum senang. (Maklumlah, sebelum kejadian itu Hinamori baru selesai makan semangka)

**CEESSSS~**

Kedua wajah orang itu mendidih malu dalam sekejap. Yang mendengarnya saja sudah mendidih, apalagi yang mengucap... Pasti lebih mendidih alias terasa terbakar.

_'Akh! A-Apa yang tadi kukatakaaaan?! Memalukan!!!'_ teriak Hitsugaya dalam hati sambil jedotin kepalanya di tembok dunia _inner-_nya. Wajahnya juga ikutan merah karena baru tersadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

"M-Maaf! Aku bukannya...--" Hitsugaya jadi salah tingkah.

"T-Tidak apa-apa, Shiro-chan..." balas Hinamori yang masih mendidih.

Keduanya hening sesaat merasakan angin sejuk yang berhembus melewati mereka. Sampai akhirnya, Hitsugaya membuka mulut.

"Tapi, aku... Benar-benar ingin merasakannya sekali lagi. Bolehkan?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan serius. Hinamori hanya terdiam memandang kedua mata _emerald_ milik kapten berambut putih itu dan menunggu dia menghampirinya.

Di saat itu juga, Hitsugaya mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinamori dan ketika kedua bibir mereka hendak bersentuhan....

**BRUAAAAKK!!!**

Terdengar suara keras dari belakang, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri. Sontak, wajah mereka berdua segera menjauh dan menoleh pada sumber suara itu. Terlihat sekumpulan shinigami yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Aduh! Ichigo, kenapa kau mendorongku..." rintih Matsumoto yang terjatuh di lantai. Yang lainnya juga mengaduh karena tertindih oleh yang lainnya.

"Maaf, maaf!" kata Ichigo yang masih berdiri.

"Dasar! Kau terlalu serius melihatnya, Ichigo!" ucap Rukia. Ichigo hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

"Anoo... Sepertinya kita ketahuan nih," ujar Renji dengan wajah pucatnya saat merasakan reiatsu membunuh dari kapten cebol itu.

Kini ada seorang lelaki berambut putih yang berdiri di hadapan mereka, urat-urat di jidatnya terlitat dengan jelas. Benar sekali, dia benar-benar marah dan ingin mengamuk di tengah cuaca panas seperti ini.

"Grrr... Sudah mengacaukan kantor, kalian juga menguntitku... Aku tak tahan lagi dengan kalian! SOTEN NI ZASE!!"

"WUAAAH!! LARI!!!" serentak para shinigami-shinigami yang menguntit itu.

**= The End =**

* * *

A/N:  
(*) Obi  
Tali berwarna putih yang dililit di pinggang. -nyadar setelah melihat pembicaraan Kensei dan Mashiro-

Huaaaaah!! Gaje, gajeeee!!! Jangan marah ye, ini memang berdasarkan indera imajinasi saya!

Apa? Aizen kemana? Dia lagi kusuruh _syuting_ di distrik Rukon'gai.. Hwkwkwkwk  
-ditendang karena ga jelas-

Yosh! Paling tidak kalau sudah mampir, mohon tinggalkan jejak dengan **review**, yok! Thanks! XD


End file.
